the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
FilmNation Entertainment
}} | homepage = }} FilmNation Entertainment, LLC is an American film production and international sales company, founded by film executive Glen Basner in 2008. History FilmNation Entertainment was founded in 2008 by Glen Basner with funding from real estate developer Steven Samuels. Initially, the company was a foreign sales firm, selling distribution right in various international markets. In 2012, Filmnation produced its first film, Mud. On November 6, 2013, FilmNation Entertainment became part of the American Film Market for the first time, acquiring and then selling the international rights to Woody Allen's Magic in the Moonlight and Bill Condon's Mr. Holmes. In December 2014, Village Roadshow invested $18 million for 33% stake in the company to make film production a regular part of operations. In early February 2017, the company sued The Weinstein Company over the released date of The Founder. In April 2018, Filmnation agreed to a $120 million revolving multi-bank credit facility with Bank of America Merrill Lynch and co-led by MUFG Union Bank. The funds would be used to give films larger budgets, take on additional films and enter the TV film, theater, digital and VR content markets plus other strategic investment areas. In early 2019, FilmNation and Nordic Entertainment Group formed a television joint venture based in the United Kingdom that will operate under the FilmNation name. Nordic Entertainment Group will have first option on exclusive distribution rights to all of the joint venture’s productions in the Nordic countries. Filmography Upcoming *''7500'' (upcoming) *''The Aeronauts'' (upcoming) *''Greyhound'' (upcoming) *''Ironbark'' (upcoming) *''The Nest'' (upcoming) *''The Personal History of David Copperfield'' (upcoming) *''Promising Young Woman'' (upcoming) Filmography by Year 2019 *''Dolor y gloria'' (2019) *''Late Night'' (2019) *''The Lodge'' (2019) *''The Day Shall Come'' (2019) 2018 *''Gloria Bell'' (2018) *''The Nightingale'' (2018) *''Beautiful Boy'' (2018) *''The Catcher Was a Spy'' (2018) *''Life Itself'' (2018) *''Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot'' (2018) *''Suspiria'' (2018) *''Wildlife'' (2018) 2017 *''The Big Sick'' (2017) *''Beatriz at Dinner'' (2017) *''The Children Act'' (2017) *''Disobedience'' (2017) *''Gifted'' (2017) *''Kill Switch'' (2017) *''Last Flag Flying'' (2017) *''Logan Lucky'' (2017) *''The Man with the Iron HeartHHhH (2017) *The Only Living Boy in New York'' (2017) *''The Sense of an EndingThe Sense of an Ending (2017) *Sleepless'' (2017) *''The Wall'' (2017) *''Song to SongWeightless (2017) *Wonderstruck'' (2017) *''Wonder Wheel'' (2017) 2016 *''Arrival'' (2016) *''Army of OneArmy of One (2016) *The Founder'' (2016) *''Genius'' (2016) *''Café Society'' (2016) *''Indignation'' (2016) *''Julieta'' (2016) *''Midnight SpecialMidnight Special (2016) *Miss Sloane'' (2016) *''Sing StreetSing Street (2016) *Sully'' (2016) *''The Whole TruthThe Whole Truth (2016) *Zero DaysZero Days (2016) 2015 *American Ultra'' (2015) *''Knight of Cups'' (2015) *''Life'' (2015) *''Mr. Holmes'' (2015) *''RoomRoom (2015) *SolaceSolace (2015) *Regression'' (2015) *''Self/less'' (2015) *''Tracers'' (2015) *''Truth'' (2015) 2014 *''Clown'' (2014) *''The Imitation Game'' (2014) *''Magic in the Moonlight'' (2014) *''A Most Violent Year'' (2014) *''A Most Wanted Man'' (2014) *''Premature'' (2014) *''The Rover'' (2014) *''The Rewrite'' (2014) *''Top Five'' (2014) *''While We're Young'' (2014) 2013 *''21 & Over'' (2013)21 & Over *''All Is Lost'' (2013) *''Blue Jasmine'' (2013) *''Crush'' (2013) *''The Bling Ring'' (2013) *''I'm So Excited!'' (2013) *''Nebraska'' (2013) *''Side Effects'' (2013) *''Safe Haven'' (2013) *''Under the Skin'' (2013) 2012 *''Act of Valor'' (2012) *''Gambit'' (2012) *''House at the End of the Street'' (2012) *''Aftershock'' (2012) *''Chernobyl Diaries'' (2012) *''Lawless'' (2012) *''Lola Versus'' (2012) *''Looper'' (2012) *''Magic Mike'' (2012) *''Midnight's Children'' (2012) *''Mirror Mirror'' (2012) *''Mud'' (2012) *''The Raven'' (2012) *''Red Dawn'' (2012) *''To the Wonder'' (2012) *''To Rome with Love'' (2012) 2011 *''The Oranges'' (2011) *''The Flowers of War'' (2011) *''Sanctum'' (2011) *''Seeking Justice'' (2011) *''The Skin I Live In'' (2011) *''Take Shelter'' (2011) 2010 *''Ceremony'' (2010) *''Frozen'' (2010) *''I Love You Too'' (2010) *''The King's Speech'' (2010) *''The Ward'' (2010) 2009 *''The Joneses'' (2009) *''The Road'' (2009) References External links Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Entertainment companies established in 2008